theleonalewisfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeless
"Homeless" is a song by British singer-songwriter Leona Lewis from her debut studio album, Spirit (2007). The song was written by Swedish songwriter Jörgen Elofsson, while production of the song was helmed bySteve Mac. Musically, it is an R&B power ballad, with instrumentationconsisting of a piano and a guitar. The song's lyrics revolve around Lewis singing about waiting for her boyfriend to come home to where she is waiting for him, but feels homeless without him. The song garnered mixed reviews from music critics, some of whom praised Lewis's vocal performance but criticized its composition. Upon the release of Spirit, the song debuted at number 173 on the UK Singles Chart on the strength of digital download sales. Lewis performed "Homeless" at the annual WXKS-FM Boston KISS Concert in 2008, along with "Bleeding Love" and "Better in Time". It was also included on the set list of The Labyrinthtour in 2010. Background and composition "Homeless" was written by Swedish songwriter Jörgen Elofsson, while production of the song was helmed by Steve Mac.[2] It is anR&B power ballad,[3][1] which lasts for a duration of three minutes and 50 seconds.[4][5] The song was composed on common timein the key of B minor at 68 beats per minute. Instrumentation is provided by a piano and a guitar. Lewis's vocal range spans nearly two octaves from low note of A3 to the high note of B5.[3]The song's lyrics revolve around Lewis singing about waiting for her boyfriend to come home to where she is waiting for him, but feels homeless without his presence.[1] The opening lyrics are "Wait here for you to call me/ For you to tell me that ev'rything's a big mistake."[3] Nick Levine for Digital Spydescribed Lewis's vocals in the lyric "In this cold I'm walking aimless, feeling helpless" as "a tour de force of despair and misery".[1] The song garnered mixed reviews from music critics. Matt O'Leary for Virgin Media complimented "Homeless" as well as "I Will Be", and wrote that when the emphasis is laid purely on the singer's vocals without too much "glossy production trappings", her "uniqueness is allowed to shine."[6] Levine was critical of "Homeless" in general, but praised some of its compositional elements.[1] Although he thought that the song was "almost unbearably bleak", Levine praised the long note which Lewis sustains during the bridge, and wrote that "the 12-second 'eeeeeeyeeaayaaaaay' that jump-starts the crescendo of 'Homeless' is one of the most dazzling pop moments of the year."[1] Kitty Empire for The Guardian wrote, "Lewis' voice is impressively elastic throughout but lacks any grit or style. It is too perfect, jumping up ladders of notes on 'Homeless', never catching, never breaking."[7] A reviewer for The Sun described "Homeless" a "string-drenched, tear-jerker."[8] Live performances Lewis performed "Homeless" for the first time at the annual WXKS-FM Boston KISS Concert in 2008,[9] along with "Bleeding Love" and "Better in Time".[10][11] It was also included on the set list of her The Labyrinth tour in 2010, and performed as the fifteenth song.[12] The song was later included on the The Labyrinth Tour Live from The O2 DVD.[12] Chris Osuh for Citylife praised Lewis' performance of the song, writing that she "teased out the shimmering depth of stand-out tracks like 'Homeless', framing the superlative vocals perfectly."[13] Lyrics Spoken Waiting here For you to call me For you to tell me That everything's a big mistake Waiting here In this rainfall Feeling so small This dream was not suppose to break I'm so sorry now For the pain I caused you Wont you please forgive Please But you don't love me anymore You don't want me anymore There's a sign on your door No vacancy, just emptiness Without your love I'm homeless In this cold I'm walking aimless Feeling helpless Without a shelter from the storm In my heart I miss you so much I'm missing your touch And the bed that used to be so warm I'm so sorry now For the pain I caused you Wont you please forgive Please But you don't love me anymore You don't want me anymore There's a sign on your door No vacancy, just emptiness Without your love I'm homeless My, My baby I'm sorry Oh But you don't love me anymore You don't want me anymore There's a sign on your door No vacancy, just emptiness Without your love I'm homeless Category:Singles Category:Spirit Singles